1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield wiper and, more particularly, to a windshield wiper assembly for a car.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional windshield wiper assembly for a car in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises a support arm 40 having a connecting portion 41, and a wiper unit 30 connected with the connecting portion 41 of the support arm 40. The connecting portion 41 of the support arm 40 has a bottom provided with a snap-fit recess 411. The wiper unit 30 includes a blade 31 having a central portion provided with a hollow mounting seat 311, a resilient wiper (not shown) connected with the blade 31, and a connecting member 312 secured in the mounting seat 311 and connected with the connecting portion 41 of the support arm 40. The connecting member 312 is snapped into the snap-fit recess 411 of the connecting portion 41. In operation, the connecting member 312 is connected with the connecting portion 41 of the support arm 40 so that the wiper unit 30 is connected with the support arm 40. Thus, when the support arm 40 is driven by a drive motor and is pivoted on the windshield of a car, the wiper unit 30 is driven by the support arm 40 to move on the windshield so as to rub and clean the windshield by the wiper.
However, when the wiper is moved on the windshield to clear the grease, dirt, dust or contaminant deposited on the windshield, a drag is produced due to a friction between the wiper and the windshield, so that the wiper easily produces vibration and noise during movement of the wiper unit 30. In addition, when the car is moved at a high speed, the air flow impacts the wiper of the wiper unit 30 and passes under the blade 31 to produce a vibration during movement of the wiper unit 30 and to increase the frictional resistance of the wiper unit 30 due to an excessive force so that the wiper unit 30 is easily worn out and easily produces noise, thereby decreasing the lifetime of the wiper unit 30, and easily causing an uncomfortable sensation to the driver in the car.